


Keller's Collection

by jaded_and_restless



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: hardtime100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaded_and_restless/pseuds/jaded_and_restless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keller, Ryan, and their skin mags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keller's Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in LJ's hardtime100 community.

“Bad Mamma Jammas? Fresh Milkmaids? Where the hell does Beecher get this stuff?” Ryan wondered aloud, seeing the wide selection of magazines laid out in Keller’s bunk. It seemed the ex-lawyer had a knack of finding obscure skin mags.

“Ever considered renting these out? You could make a killing K-Boy.”

Chris just gave him hard look. “No way. A man’s porn is personal.”

Ryan shrugged. “Suit yourself.” He pushed himself up his bunk, settling for his own copy of National Pornographic. The destination for this month was Maui.

If he ever got to visit the place, he wasn’t going to spend it going down a volcano, that was for sure.


End file.
